


here in the dark is where new worlds are born

by opstaylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blow Jobs, Celos, Dark, Dom/sub, Elementos Supernaturales, Harry Demonio, Louis Femenino, Louis Inmortal, M/M, Magia, Relación establecida, Sexo Emocional, Size Kink, Smut, Violencia menor, sexo rudo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opstaylinson/pseuds/opstaylinson
Summary: Harry es un demonio y Louis es su compañero eterno.





	here in the dark is where new worlds are born

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [here in the dark is where new worlds are born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498702) by [delsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle). 



> espero les guste tanto como a mí! ♡

A Harry nunca le gusto su oficina.

Estaba situada en el último pasillo de la casa, accesible sólo al pasar por siete escalinatas y nueve pasillos que se mezclaban en una serie de cuartos interminables, la ruta transitable sólo para aquellos que sabían exactamente por donde caminar. Era el cuarto más grande de la casa, un pelo más grande que su habitación ya que, hasta hace varios años, solía trabajar más de lo que dormía.

Era una oficina hermosa, con pisos y muebles de una madera más obscura de lo común, brillando gracias a la iluminación que se mantenía alrededor del cuarto para compensar la falta de ventanas. Tenía una chimenea que abarcaba toda una pared, un juego extra de libreros a pesar de la biblioteca que se encontraba al final del pasillo, muebles forrados de terciopelo y, en una pared entera atrás de su escritorio, yacía un retrato de su propia cara, pintado meticulosamente y de fondo oscuro, algo que comisionó años atrás y del cual aún no sentía necesidad de deshacerse.

Para la mayoría de la gente, era un lugar digno de estar. Casi todos los que ponían pie en su oficina observaban con ojos grandes y aturdidos, admirando las antiguas alfombras serbias, los cristales detallados de las lámparas, las joyas que deslumbraban en cada uno de los dedos de Harry, mucho antes de siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Les tomaba mucho tiempo la observación y limpiarse la baba, pero él dejaba que los humanos se divirtieran hasta que eventualmente les pedía que se sentaran, para tomar las cartas en el asunto, muchas veces mientras sus ojos seguían admirando.

Pero a pesar de lo hermosa que era, su oficina significaba trabajo y, el trabajo es aburrido. No se sumergía en el, no cuando tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Viajar, asolearse, ir a Nueva York a comprar impulsivamente un traje que no necesitaba. Pero en cambio, tenía que quedarse ahí atrás de su enorme escritorio y hacer papeleo.

Era una forma horrible de pasar la eternidad, en serio.

Hoy, el humano del otro lado de su escritorio era un hombre viejo, con una sudadera demasiado grande, un mal corte de pelo y labios temblorosos. Harry ya se había topado antes con los de su tipo, y se los toparía de nuevo. Pero si en algo era bueno, era en hacer sentir a los humanos únicos.

“Bradley,” dijo con placer, apoyándose en su silla y acomodando su barbilla en una mano, “¿te puedo decir Brad? Tienes cara de Brad.”

“Uh” dijo el hombre, lamiendo sus labios. “Claro que puedes.”

“Maravilloso” dijo Harry. “Soy el Señor Styles. Hoy yo manejaré tu caso.”

Golpeó ligeramente la carpeta frente a él, de la cual ya sabía la información.

“Brad,” Harry suspiró “parece ser que te has metido en un callejón sin salida. Salario de maestro de escuela pública, tres hijos y, ¿qué es esto? Ah, sí. Cinco amantes en cinco años. Una de ellas de diecisiete años. Y gastaste los ahorros para la universidad de tus hijos comprando bolsos Gucci. Y ni siquiera de temporada. En serio, Brad, no te tomo por alguien con buen gusto pero, ¿no podías regalar algo más que no fuera de la colección Primavera 2015?”

“¿Cómo sabes eso?” preguntó Bradley, su voz un poco más aguda.

“Bradley” suspiró. “Ahora te voy a llamar Bradley. En este instante estás en el infierno. En las capas exteriores, por supuesto, de las que puedes salir cuando entras pero, de todas formas sigue siendo el infierno. Lo sabías cuando entraste, tienes un volante. ¿En serio creías que tenías que decirme algo que yo no supiera?”

“Bueno,” dijo Bradley “supongo que –“

“Te voy a interrumpir, Bradley, porque asumo que no quieres estar sentado aquí por mucho tiempo. Cambiando de tema, tu hijo, Collin, tiene catorce ¿no? Buen chico, de verdad. Béisbol universitario, cuadro de honor. Ya tiene sus ojos puestos en Columbia. Le darán una beca, tal vez, pero ¿crees que puedes costear los viajes a Nueva York, la colegiatura y su mesada? Lo dudo, y tu esposa todavía no sabe que te anotaste para recibir cupones de comida.”

Bradley abrió la boca, pero Harry golpeó de nuevo la carpeta.

“Información, Bradley, está en tu información. Ahora,” Harry suspiró “voy a ser honesto contigo. Tu alma no tiene mucho valor para mí, porque eres una persona demasiado terrible y común. Eso baja el valor de las cosas. ¿Sabes cómo se valúan las casas, Bradley? Tu esposa mira mucho _Discovery H &H_. Tal vez te ayudaría interesarte en sus pasatiempos.”

“¿Mi alma?” Bradley interrumpió, y Harry lo miró, incrédulo.

“¿De qué otra forma crees que cobro? ¿Con Bitcoins?” dijo burlesco. “Sí, almas, Bradley. Querías un milagro, pero no mereces un milagro. Así que te topaste conmigo. Lamento tu suerte.”

Harry golpeó la mesa ligeramente y, un momento después, apareció un sus manos una pila de papeles, ya con el nombre de Bradley y sus términos y condiciones exactos.

“Veamos. El valor base de la alma de un humano es apenas doscientas mil libras en la moneda actual. Te voy a dar un extra de veinte mil porque hoy me siento generoso. Te los daré por partes en los años que vienen, bonitos y divididos. Directos a esos ahorros para la universidad. Hasta te puedes dar el lujo de llevar a tu esposa de vacaciones.”

Miró hacia el otro lado de su escritorio, directamente hacia el humano, quien solo observaba a Harry fijamente con ojos enormes.

“¿Y… y qué pasa después de que tomes mi alma?”

“Maldición eterna después de tu muerte, pero de cualquier forma ya ibas para allá” Harry anunció. “Además, tengo el derecho de controlar un aspecto en tu vida. Me voy a quedar con, mmm, vomito descontrolado cada que trates de follar con un mujer que no sea tu esposa. Eso me parece bien.”

Bradley parpadeó, humedeciendo sus labios.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”

“Claro.”

“¿Eres…” tragó saliva. “¿Eres el diablo?”

Harry bufó.

“No. A mí me pagan mucho menos. Ahora -”

Comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero antes de decir algo, escuchó como la puerta detrás de él, que se camuflaba con la pared y que conducía directamente a sus aposentos, se abría. Un momento después escuchó el suave sonido de pies descalzos y Harry cerró los ojos, inhalando el aroma de café y rosas que se acercaba con los pasos.

“Cariño,” dijo una voz suave “¿estás asustando de nuevo a los humanos?”

Un pequeño par de manos apareció en sus hombros, apretando, y Harry sonrió suavemente.

“¿Qué haces despierto, amorcito?” murmuró en respuesta.

“Estoy aburrido” la suave voz de Louis contesto, besando su cien. “Toma un descanso, juega conmigo.”

“En un momento, mi amor” dijo Harry. “Estoy a punto de terminar este trato.”

“Mmm, ¿puedo ver?”

“Claro, ve y acuéstate, ponte cómodo.”

“Perfecto,” dijo Louis “porque ya había planeado en comer aquí.”

Harry río y se estiro hacia atrás, tomando una de las manos de Louis y llevándola hacia enfrente para besar sus nudillos. Estaba de espaldas, pero prácticamente podía sentir la sonrisa de Louis, el aire siempre parecía alivianarse cuando lo hacía. Por un momento la oficina se sintió un poco menos triste.

Louis se separó de Harry, sus manos cayendo, y camino alrededor del escritorio lanzando una sonrisa divertida a Bradley. Mantuvo una mano en su cintura, jugando con el lazo aterciopelado de su bata mientras atravesaba el piso de la oficina. Se acomodó y un momento después, la puerta trasera de la oficina de Harry se abrió suavemente y  uno de los sirvientes de la casa puso una charola y jarra de plata en frente de Louis antes de desaparecer una vez más. Louis sonrió mientras esto sucedía, sus labios formando un “gracias” y Harry regresó completamente a lo que estaba hasta que Louis comenzó a destapar los platos en su charola.

“Precioso, ¿verdad?” Harry le dijo a Bradley. “Es mi esposo.”

Puso sus manos en su regazo y se acomodó hacia atrás, sonriéndole al hombre frente a él. Sabía que el mortal había estado observando a Louis. La mayoría lo hacía, sin importar su género u orientación sexual. El hombre se las ponía difíciles. Usualmente sus ojos se dirigirían en dirección de la chimenea, para examinar más detalladamente al retrato que abarcaba por completo la pared trasera. Un gemelo al de Harry: pintado con fondo negro y detalles rojizos. En primer plano se encontraba en su totalidad la espalda dorada de Louis, su cabeza girada, con ojos afilados mirando sobre su hombro. Boca entreabierta y roja, justo arriba de la curva de su trasero un pedazo de seda roja pintada en sus caderas, estas giradas lo suficiente para mostrar un destello de bello oscuro y rizado, un pequeño bulto claramente visible donde la seda aparecía de nuevo al frente.

Apenas llevaba 5 años en la oficina de Harry pero era un favorito de cada visitante, y de él también. Y fue donde los ojos de Bradley quedaron fijos.

“Es el de la pintura”  dijo el mortal tranquilamente.

“Mmm, sí. Su retrato salió mucho mejor que el mío y aun así no le hace justicia.”

Harry parpadeó lentamente ante el hombre, viendo como sus ojos aún seguían a Louis. Louis, quien estaba balanceando una cuchara de plata en su mano, sumergiéndola en un profundo plato con sopa de vegetables. Una tira de humo flotaba de la cuchara cada que éste juntaba sus labios para soplar sobre ella.

“Bradley” dijo Harry, haciendo que el hombre finalmente se diera la vuelta. “Eres hetero, ¿verdad?”

“Oh” respondió. Tosió fuerte y se removió en la silla, mirando a Harry con cuidado. “Eh, sí.”

“Qué tragedia” suspiró Harry, negando con la cabeza. “Pero, ¿piensas que mi esposo es hermoso?”

El hombre tragó, y Harry sonrió.

“Me lo puedes decir,” Harry dijo. “Casi sellamos nuestro trato, solo estoy sacando platica. Dime. ¿Crees que mi esposo es hermoso?”

Simplemente miró al hombre mortal, manteniendo su sonrisa placentera y sencilla. Sobre el hombro de Bradley podía ver a Louis observándolo y girando sus ojos antes de meter la cuchara a su boca de nuevo.

Justo al otro lado de su escritorio, Bradley estaba tragando saliva. Muy fuerte, muy rápido.

“¿Tienes sed Bradley?” Harry preguntó y levanto una mano. “¿Agua?”

El hombre miró hacia donde Harry había puesto su mano, y parpadeó rápidamente ante la pesada jarra de metal y dos vasos servidos que no habían estado ahí durante toda la reunión.

“No es veneno” Harry rio. Uno de los vasos se acercó por sí solo. “Yo no mato gente, Bradley. Esa no es mi línea de trabajo.”

Harry parpadeó, una vez.

“Bebe, Bradley” dijo suave. “Y contesta mi pregunta.”

El mortal estiró la mano, y lentamente tomó el vaso. Lo llevó hacía sus labios y bebió, Harry lo miraba, levantando una ceja.

“Uhm, tu esposo… es muy hermoso, sí. Eres muy afortunado” dijo Bradley.

“Mmm,” Harry tarareo “¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?”

Bradley se le quedo viendo para después inclinarse hacia enfrente.

“¿Perdón?”

“Piensas que es hermoso, ¿por qué no me dices que es lo que encuentras hermoso en él? Tenemos tiempo suficiente.”

Harry agarró su propia agua, el vaso convirtiéndose en una gran taza de café negro mientras la dirigía a su boca, y bebió de ella.

“Podemos –“ Bradley quiso hablar, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

“Mi esposo tiene unos ojos preciosos,” Harry dijo. “Son mi cosa favorita en este mundo. Algunas personas no quieren dinero en estos negocios, ¿sabes? Prefieren otras cosas como fama o belleza, por ejemplo. Le doy ojos azules a mucha gente, es uno de los pedidos populares. Y aun así pienso que nunca podré crear algo tan hermoso como los ojos de Louis.”

Sonrió e inclinó su cabeza.

“¿Qué opinas de sus ojos, Bradley? ¿Los viste?”

“Yo– sí. Los vi” contestó.

“Muy bien” Harry murmuró. “Pero no fueron lo primero.”

Bradley rio débilmente, su respiración raspando un poco.

“Yo- ” empezó “no sé qué quiere que le diga, señor.”

“No quiero oír nada” se encogió de hombros. “Porque ya sé que estabas viendo la polla de mi esposo, lo único que me gustaría es que tuvieras los huevos para admitirlo.”

Golpeteó el escritorio con sus uñas, el sonido haciendo eco. Bradley dirigió la mirada a su mano y sus ojos se congelaron ahí, mirando los afilados puntos negros emerger por debajo de las perfectamente cuidadas uñas de Harry.

“¿Sabes que es divertido, Bradley?” dijo “¿Sobre la gente estúpida como tú? Sus pensamientos son muy fáciles de leer. Es como si pudiera escucharlos en mi mente y, son agotadores. Pero,  algunos suelen sobresalir.”

Harry se levantó, su silla chirriando. Los ojos de Bradley se abrieron enormemente, inclinándose mientras observaba a Harry.

“Bradley, ¿me quieres decir lo que estabas pensando sobre mi esposo?” preguntó. “Lo dijiste con mucha seguridad en tu mente.”

Sus hombros se erizaron, y Bradley seguía atónito, su barbilla alzada. Harry era ahora al menos treinta centímetros más alto que cuando se sentó. Golpeteó sus dedos en la mesa y levantó el mentón.

“¿No quieres contestar? Bueno…” dijo, y después levanto un dedo.

La silla de Bradley revoloteó en el piso mientras el volaba a través de la habitación, cayendo un momento después en la alfombra, desparramado directamente enfrente del asiento de Louis. Harry apareció sobre él, mirando al hombre tirado en el suelo. Su lengua pulsó en su boca y la dejó salir, la longitud se volvió delgada y con una horquilla puntiaguda al final, saboreando el aire. Sus ojos se sentían de una manera similar, y estaba seguro de que si se miraba en el espejo estos estarían dorados, con las pupilas horizontales y delgadas.

“¿Por qué no dices en voz alta que piensas que mi esposo es una puta?” murmuró suavemente. “Tienes un vocabulario tan fino, Bradley, ¿quieres mirar a mi Louis a los ojos y decirle que piensas que es una ‘ramera’? o ¿un excelente pedazo de carne? que no eres gay pero, ¿qué te encantaría hacerle pasar un buen rato? Te escuchabas muy seguro en tu mente.”

“Por favor” rogó Bradley. “Lo siento. No fue mi intención, solo estaba pensando. ¡No era verdad!”

“Mmm,” dijo Harry “debido a tu historial es muy difícil para mí creerte eso.”

Harry se agachó, acercando su cara a la del hombre en el piso. Sacó un poco más su lengua, haciendo que este quisiera alejarse. La primera vez que Louis vio la lengua de Harry, se echó a reír.

“Qué maldito cliché,” le dijo en ese entonces “¿también tienes cuernos puntiagudos? ¿Cola?  ¿Tienes una horca en tu closet?”

Tal vez era un poco predecible, pero asustaba a la mayoría de los humanos.

“¿Sabes qué edad tengo, Bradley?”

“N-no.”

“Hay esculturas de mí en Egipto, Bradley, y cuando las hicieron yo ya tenía 800 años” Harry siseó. “¿Y sabes cuantas veces tengo permitido tener una pareja en mi vida?”

“No” el hombre contesto. Su cara se estaba turnando roja, como si Harry tuviera una mano alrededor de su garganta. Lo cual era algo que quería hacer, pero esperaría.

“Una vez” Harry dijo. “Solo una vez. En mi vida entera. ¿Crees que tomaría esa decisión a la ligera?”

Bradley no contesto, simplemente miro en los ojos de Louis y murmuró, “Oh, Dios.”

“Esperé miles de años por mi esposo,” Harry continuó. “Lo amo. Tú nunca has amado nada en tu vida.”

Finalmente, Harry lo agarró y estrujo su barbilla, apretando su cara entre dos dedos.

“Eres una persona muy mala” dijo secamente. “Y nadie te extrañaría si te arrancara la garganta y la dejara en la alfombra para que la sirvienta la recogiera.”

Escucho un suave suspiro atrás de él, y volteó para ver a Louis sumergir un pedazo de pan en su sopa.

“Harry, cariño” Louis suspiró nuevamente. “¿No crees que esto es un poco excesivo?”

Harry se le quedo viendo, después frunció el ceño y estiró la lengua.

“Pensé que estabas aburrido.”

“No pedí comida y espectáculo, sólo quería que terminaras con tus asuntos” refunfuño. “Prometiste que era el último del día.”

“Lo es.”

“Entonces deja de alargarlo. No puedo estar esperándote todo el día para que le hagas berrinche a cada hombre hetero confundido que le eche ojo a mi trasero en esta oficina” dijo. Tomó nuevamente su sopa y su pan, sumergiéndolo una vez más. “Si me haces esperar más, tendremos que ir a Versace en la ciudad. Te haré cargar tantos pares de zapatos que tu fuerza inhumana será puesta a prueba.”

Harry mantuvo la mirada en su esposo, quien se la regresó varias veces, hasta que por fin bajo la vista.

“Dame cinco minutos.” suspiró Harry.

Louis tarareó en aprobación, Harry soltó la cara de Bradley y se paró, sin regresar a ninguna de sus características humanas. En un segundo el contrato que estaba en su escritorio se materializó en su mano, y lo extendió hacia el tembloroso hombre tirado en la alfombra.

“Firma,” dijo suavemente. Una pluma apareció en su otra mano, y se la dio junto con el contrato. “Por favor.”

Bradley tomó la pluma rápido y garabateó su firma. Una vez que la tinta secó, Harry levanto su muñeca y el papel desapareció.

“Un placer hacer negocios contigo. Ahora, lárgate de aquí.”

Bradley se puso de pie, cara roja y chaqueta desalineada, y rápido se volteó y corrió, tropezando con sus propios pies en el proceso.

Harry no se giró de nuevo a con Louis hasta que la puerta quedó cerrada, y Louis suspiró cuando lo hizo.

“¿Qué tan aburrido era que sentiste necesario hacer eso?”

“Ayer tuve a cuatro iguales a él,” Harry dijo. “Me siguen enviando adúlteros aburridos. Quiero un asesino, o al menos un pirómano.”

“Lamento tus dificultades” dijo Louis. “Ahora ven.”

Harry dio un paso, Louis tomo su copa de vino y dirigió sus ojos a las garras de Harry.

“Ven a mí como mi Harry” dijo. “Me temo que hoy no estoy de humor para tus ojos de cabra.”

Harry suspiró y siguió caminando. Sus garras se contrajeron, al igual que su lengua; su cuerpo encogió y su visión falló por un momento en lo que sus ojos cambiaron a su forma y color original. Cuando se sentó al final del sillón y reposo una mano en la cadera de Louis, ya había vuelto a su forma humana normal. Esto hizo que el otro hombre sonriera y extendiera una mano, acariciando la mejilla de Harry.

“Hola, precioso” murmuró.

Harry quitó la mano de su mejilla y la puso en su boca, presionando sus labios fuertemente contra el, cargado de diamantes, dedo anular de Louis.

“Hola, mi ángel.”

Louis sonrió suave, retiró su mano y en cambio estiró un dedo, trazando los labios de Harry con la punta de este.

“¿En serio ya terminaste por hoy?” preguntó. “Sé que a veces se te olvida.”

“Sí, estoy seguro” respondió Harry. “Nadie vendrá a visitarme por lo que resta del día.”

“Bien,” Louis asintió “porque me estaba preguntando si se te olvido que día es hoy.”

“Claro que no.”

“Y aun así tuviste clientes.”

“Solo media docena” dijo Harry. “Lo siento, mi amor. Surgió trabajo.”

“Entiendo” suspiró Louis, cerrando sus ojos. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y presiono sus labios en los de él, el otro hombre sonriendo ante el toque. Harry se retiró lentamente, Louis le sonrió perezosamente y parpadeó.

“Feliz aniversario, querido” murmuró Harry, apretando su mano. Louis le sonrió de nuevo y tarareo antes de tomar una de las manos de Harry para guiarla debajo de su cintura, hacía el lazo de terciopelo que sostenía la bata traslucida.

“¿La puerta tiene seguro?” preguntó.

Harry sonrió y movió un dedo.  El cerrojo sonó en la puerta de la oficina.

“Ahora lo tiene.”

Louis sonrió y después inclinó su cabeza.

“Bien,” dijo “sólo me quería asegurar de que sabes cómo cerrar la puerta y aun así decidieras no hacerlo.”

Louis quitó la mano de Harry de su cuerpo y movió sus piernas para levantarse. Harry resopló, mirando como la tela traslucida caía perfectamente sobre su figura.

“Bebé…” suspiró, pero Louis sólo rodo sus hombros y agarro su copa de nuevo.

“Puedes esperar para tenerme” dijo. “Hasta después de la cena.”

Comenzó a caminar a través de la oficina hacia la puerta de la habitación, Harry sacudió su cabeza y colapsó a través del sofá, viendo como el amor de su larga vida regresaba a sus aposentos.

 

*******

 

Harry sólo utilizaba el comedor principal en ocasiones especiales.

Había treinta y cinco comedores en la casa, todos para situaciones, temporadas y tamaños de fiesta diferentes. Ya casi no los usaba, en cambio usualmente prefería comer con Louis en su habitación o en la oficina. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba comer, pero Louis aún era humano de corazón y Harry aun tenia papilas gustativas cuando quería que aparecieran. La mayor parte del tiempo no había necesidad de un comedor formal cuando podía recostarse en su cama con su esposo, mirándolo comer platos llenos de fresas y uvas por horas.

Pero Louis había pedido el comedor principal, así que Harry lo mando preparar.

Algunos de los demonios menores ya estaban formados contra la pared (unos de los muchos que trabajaban para Harry, escarbando por la eternidad en busca de un ascenso que nunca llegaría) sosteniendo platos de comida y asegurándose de que el lugar estuviera perfecto. El comedor estaba decorado como la oficina de Harry, sin ventanas, paredes cubiertas por terciopelo y linternas de latón emitiendo luz alrededor de la habitación. En el centro de todo estaba una mesa de madera oscura y sillas para una multitud de doscientas personas. Atrás de la silla de Harry en la cabeza de la mesa, una gran pintura presidia sobre la sala, otra del set que comisionó hace cinco años cuando Louis se mudó con él. No necesitaba voltear para saber cada detalle: Louis y él juntos, la cabeza de su esposo tirada hacia atrás sobre su hombro y su boca abierta por completo; Harry sosteniéndolo de espaldas, una mano con garras arañando su pecho, una lengua puntiaguda lamiendo su hombro, su pelo flotando mientras él le daba placer a su compañero por detrás.

Una vez Louis le dijo que eso era lo último que quería estar viendo mientras comía. Pero aun así pidió ese comedor.

Después de unos minutos de estar sentado esperando, las dos puertas del otro lado del lugar se abrieron, y Harry se paró de inmediato. Louis se encontraba parado en la oscuridad de la entrada, sonriendo a los dos sirvientes que mantenían las puertas abiertas para él. Dio un paso dentro de la habitación, y las puertas se cerraron un momento después, clausurando el lugar una vez más. Harry se mantuvo de pie, mirando al otro hombre acercarse. No lo había visto en horas; esperando que su esposo se alistara para la cena antes de poder verlo de nuevo. Harry había vivido por mucho tiempo y, aun así, una hora sin Louis siempre parecía más que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado.

Y aun así, cada momento valía la pena.

Louis estaba vestido con un vestido de gala amarillo, la tela liviana flotando en ondas tras de él, cubriendo sus brazos como agua del color de los girasoles. La abertura en la parte frontal del vestido se movía cada vez que daba un paso, revelando un destello de piernas bronceadas y pies descalzos antes de que desaparecieran una vez más entre los pliegues del vestido. Sus muñecas, dedos y garganta brillaban, un sinfín de diamantes y bandas de oro decorando su piel. Los demonios que estaban contra la pared miraban para enfrente, negándose a mirarlo directamente o no mirarlo. Los eventos del día se habían esparcido por toda la casa para ese entonces, y se les recordó ahora más que nunca que no hay respuesta correcta al ser preguntados si encontraban hermoso al esposo del amo.

Finalmente, Louis llegó a la cabeza de la mesa y le sonrió a Harry mientras él lo miraba.

“Ni siquiera te cambiaste” suspiró, negando con la cabeza y colocando su mano en el traje Armani de tres piezas de Harry.

“Te gusta este traje.”

“Me gustan todos los trajes.”

“Ya sé” dijo Harry, y levanto una mano, acariciando el mentón de Louis. “Luces espectacular, querido.”

Louis le sonrió, sus dientes afilados y blancos. Era la misma sonrisa que Harry había visto hace 5 años en una mesa de veintiuno, en el primer piso de uno de sus casinos en Londres.

Harry nunca visitaba la casa de apuestas; honestamente era un proyecto sin importancia, y una excusa para poder tener una casa mortal tan grande, incluso si la vista era nada comparado a lo que había adentro. Eso y que atraía nuevos clientes, bueno, gente con nada que perder y muchas acciones negativas en sus espaldas.

Pero Louis había sido diferente. Lo suficientemente diferente para que un archivo con su nombre y foto llegara al escritorio de Harry. El mejor jugador de la ciudad, tan bueno que se llevaba ochenta mil libras de la casa cada noche, incluso con los demonios traficantes a sueldo de Harry, quienes se aseguraban de que la mayoría de los humanos no pudieran ganar más de una vez en una noche.

Lo que Louis le quito era nada. Pero a Harry no le gustaba perder, y eso había bastado para atraerlo.

Louis lo atrajo.

El otro hombre tiró de la barbilla de Harry y el demonio se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Louis tomó el lugar junto a él  y mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la de Harry mientras los sirvientes se movían alrededor de ellos, trayendo charolas, platos y vasos. El menú eran todos los favoritos de Louis: vino rojo y pescado a la parrilla, papas asadas y sandía madura, helado de chocolate y palitos de pan. Aun así, el otro hombre no toco nada todavía. Sabía que eventualmente la comida sería servida en su plato. Y Harry estaba feliz de observarlo por el tiempo que se dejará.

“Me has dado cinco años increíbles,” dijo Harry suavemente “y luces igual de hermoso que la primera vez que hable contigo en el bar del casino.”

Louis negó con la cabeza, presionando sus labios.

“No sé si me estas alagando a mí o a tu hechizo de inmortalidad.”

“A ti, siempre a ti” murmuró Harry. Metió la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo de su saco, y en un momento, el objeto que quería se materializó en su mano.

“Te traje un regalo, mi amor” sonrió, y Louis inclino su cabeza con interés.

“Gracias a Dios, creí que mi regalo había sido ver como torturabas a ese pobre mortal hace rato. De por si tienes mal gusto, creí que habías alcanzado otro nivel” dijo Louis, haciendo carcajear a Harry.

“Cierra tus ojos y estira las manos.”

Louis resopló pero aun así obedeció, soltando la mano de Harry para estirar las dos. Harry sacó su mano de su bolsillo y la colocó en las palmas de Louis. Estaba a punto de decirle que abriera los ojos cuando la sonrisa de Louis se volvió traviesa.

“Ya sé lo que es, bastardo” dijo. Abrió sus ojos y miro el mazo de cartas que había sido puesto en sus manos. Era completamente negro, los símbolos en dorado y plateado, y continuó negando con la cabeza mientras las barajeaba, volteándolas.

“Usualmente el regalo a los 5 años en el mundo humano es madera firme” dijo Louis. “Sin albur.”

Harry sacudió su cabeza, riendo.

“He estado sintiéndome muy sentimental últimamente” respondió.

Louis no levanto la vista, sólo siguió barajeando las cartas.

“Sabes, cuando te conocí, no sabías coquetear” dijo Louis. “Y después llegaste a mi hotel ofreciéndome jugar Ruleta Rusa. ¿Así es como seducías a los humanos?”

“No seduje a ningún humano antes de ti” Harry giró lo ojos. “Y tu propuesta después tampoco fue la mejor.”

“Pocker nudista,” Louis chirrió “me acuerdo.”

“Si mi memoria no me falla,” dijo Harry “me dijiste: ‘No me da miedo morir. Pero creo que a ti te da miedo enseñarme tu verga’.”

“El sentimiento permanece” Louis dijo. “Y te casaste conmigo de todas formas, eh.”

“Tomó unos cuantos meses… y unos cuantos juegos.”

Louis sólo asintió, después tomo sus cartas y las colocó derechitas en la mesa.

“Podemos jugar más tarde, si quieres” dijo Harry, pero Louis negó.

“¿Qué hay de divertido en jugar si sé que voy a ganar?” Louis dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. “Aparte, cuando jugaba era huérfano con hermanas a quien mantener y literal no tenía nada que perder. Ahora estoy aquí. Ya no necesito apostar nada.”

Louis finalmente miró hacía la comida, y abrió un par de ollas cercanas a él, destapando una pasta cremosa y sopa de tomate.

“Vamos, hay que comer antes de que la comida se enfríe.”

La comida nunca se enfriaría. Nada aquí estaría menos que perfecto para Louis. Pero aun así Harry le sirvió rápido su comida a Louis, y mantuvo una mano en su espalda mientras el hombre inmortal comía.

En un momento Harry quiso tomar las cartas para guardarlas, pero Louis puso su mano arriba de la de él, sonriéndole y deteniéndolo.

 

*******

 

Harry había dejado que Louis decorara la recamara.

Antes, era completamente negra, la cama muy apenas distinguible del closet o del vestidor o de la alfombra. Harry no necesitaba dormir y, en realidad, tampoco necesitaba un lugar donde guardar cosas, no cuando podía hacer aparecer cualquier cosa en el aire. Pero cuando le abrió la puerta a Louis hace cinco años, el otro hombre lo único que hizo fue burlarse.

“Me acabas de dar vida eterna” dijo Louis, el aun fresco encantamiento brillando en su piel. “No la voy a pasar aquí.”

Así que la cambió. Todo era madera de cerezo, roja y negra, terciopelo y piel. La cama era enorme, llena de cobijas sin importar la temperatura ideal que persistía en la habitación. Había un espejo plateado en la esquina, a un lado del set de cajoneras de Louis y de la puerta de su closet. Harry tenía sus propias cajoneras, aunque las suyas eran más pequeñas y sin tantas cosas. Había rosas frescas color borgoña en floreros alrededor de la habitación, pinturas y fotografías adornando las paredes. No eran encargos de Harry, eran las pinturas de museos en la Tierra favoritas de Louis, pinturas que sus hermanitas habían hecho antes de él perdiera su custodia hace siete años, fotos de su familia antes de que sus padres murieran y le dejaran todo. Harry no estaba seguro si era buena idea dejar que Louis mantuviera tantos recuerdos de su vida humana, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo reconfortaban, sin culpa ni tortura, dejó que hiciera como quisiese.

Ahora, Louis se encontraba parado en medio de su habitación, de espaldas a Harry, jugueteando sin sentido con los botones en muñequera de su vestido. Harry dio un paso, estirando una mano.

“Aquí,” dijo “déjame ayudarte con tu vesti —”

Se detuvo, porque en el siguiente instante la tela amarilla se había ido, quedando hecha montón en los pies de Louis, este se había volteado y ahora lo miraba. Aunque el vestido ya no estaba, las joyas permanecieron. Sus brazos aún estaban repletos de pulseras, un grupo grueso de diamantes caían sobre su pecho y cuando inclinó su cabeza, Harry vio los largos aretes de rubí colgando de cada oído.

“Planeé estar preso en mi cama todo el día,” suspiró Louis “pero tuviste que ir a atender clientes e hiciste que me hiciera del rogar.”

“Esa fue tu decisión.”

“Y tu culpa,” dijo Louis. Dio un paso, estirando sus brazos. “Ahora, ya que le quite la envoltura a tu regalo, ¿por qué no lo disfrutas?”

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba su saco.

“¿No pudiste comprarme una tarjeta?”

“No tuve tiempo.”

“Malcriado” Harry suspiró. Lanzó su saco para un lado y extendió una mano, un momento después Louis estaba en sus brazos, aunque ni siquiera dio un paso para llegar ahí. El otro hombre parpadeó, frunciendo.

“No me muevas.”

“Lo siento” murmuró Harry. Presiono sus labios en el hombro de Louis, besando su piel suave y tierna. “No volverá a pasar.”

“Entonces supongo que estás perdonado” dijo Louis. “Ahora déjame darle una mamada a mi esposo, por favor.”

Harry rio débilmente, el sonido desapareciendo en su garganta cuando Louis se agachó, su mentón hacia arriba mientras se hincaba. Sus manos se levantaron y desabrochó el cierre del pantalón de Harry más rápido de lo que Harry hubiese podido.

“Feliz aniversario, cariño” dijo Louis, luego sacó la gruesa longitud de Harry, la jaló una vez, y después la metió a su boca.

Harry cerró sus ojos, gruñendo ante la cálida y estrecha boca de Louis. Nunca se cansaría de eso, decidió. No había estado solo antes de Louis, ni insatisfecho. Había muchos de su tipo vagando alrededor de los que no tenían pareja, demonio o mortal, o que estaban dispuestos a ofrecer una fácil noche olvidable para interrumpir la soledad.

Pero hace cinco años, en un cuarto de hotel, Louis lo tiró en el suelo y se montó sobre él, incluso antes de saber lo que era Harry, y en un beso cargado de vino Harry supo que nunca experimentaría algo mejor.

Ahora, Louis lo miró, ojos brillantes incluso en la habitación oscura. Sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas restiradas, aun así Harry quedo paralizado por sus ojos, amplios y brillantes. Paso una mano por su cabello y las mejillas de Louis enrojecieron, casi al mismo tono rojo los diamantes en sus oídos. Su ceño se frunció únicamente cuando las garras de Harry salieron y arañaron su cuero cabelludo, y Harry las retrajo rápido.

“Lo siento,” murmuró. “¿No esta noche?”

Louis retiró sus labios, Harry sintiendo el fuerte roce de sus dientes sobre su polla, y siseó.

“Está bien” suspiró.

Louis cerró sus ojos y ahueco su boca una vez más, volviendo a su trabajo. Su lengua paso por el lado inferior de la longitud de Harry, tarareando sobre la carne caliente, las venas pesadas. Las manos de Harry se movieron a su quijada, y los ojos de Louis se abrieron nuevamente, mirándolo con ojos llorosos. Aun así su boca siguió en la longitud, sus labios sonriendo.

El corazón de Harry tambaleó.

Pasaron meses antes de que llevara a Louis a su casa. Habían tenido cenas, algunas copas y besos apresurados antes de que Harry se fuera del pent-house de Louis en el casino, negándose a que eso condujera a otra cosa.

Y de repente, Louis estaba sentado en su oficina, el mismo lugar donde había firmado tantos contratos y donde había colectado tantas almas como si fueran mariposas en frascos.

Pero Louis no estaba ahí para eso. Tomo mucho tiempo poder explicarle todo.

“Eres un demonio” había dicho. Las palabras habían salido secas y a Harry le costó poder encontrar alguna emoción en ellas.

“Así los llaman ustedes,” dijo Harry “pero sí.”

“¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones?”

“Quiero casarme contigo.”

Había tomado todo dentro de él para poder decir eso en voz alta. Aún recuerda como mantuvo sus manos en su regazo, como temblaban.

Pero Louis solo había sonreído, y después levantó su mano.

“¿Al menos me compraste un anillo?” había preguntado, y Harry simplemente lo miró.

“¿Qué?”

“Te estoy preguntando si me compraste un anillo” dijo Louis. “Eso es lo que hacen los humanos cuando se quieren casar con alguien.”

“Entonces sí te quieres casar conmigo.”

“No veo por qué no” Louis se encogió de hombros. “Es un poco raro, pero, parece un buen tiempo.”

La garganta de Harry nunca había estado tan seca. El eco en su pecho que vagamente parecía un latido nunca palpitó tan rápido.

“La mayoría de los humanos me tienen miedo” dijo Harry eventualmente. “Incluso antes de ver mi otra forma, sienten que algo está mal. Que algo es malo.”

“No eres malo.”

“Soy la definición de malo.”

“Yo no creo que lo seas” se encogió de hombros. “¿Qué no me acabas de explicar que solo matas gente mala? ¿Asesinos? ¿Pedófilos?”

“Sí, por supuesto.”

“Entonces eso es algo bueno” dijo Louis. “Y no te tengo miedo.”

“Ni siquiera sabes como es mi forma verdadera.” Harry escupió, haciendo que Louis alzara una ceja “Mido dos metros. No tengo una forma física, solo soy una bola de obscuridad, un mortal se volvería loco si me viera. Y no uso lenguaje, solo grito.”

“Suena divertido,” dijo Louis. “Anótame.”

Harry se le quedó viendo tanto tiempo que Louis se paró y caminó alrededor del escritorio, y después se hinco frente a la silla de Harry.

“Harry,” dijo “no hay nada en la Tierra para mí. Mis padres están muertos. Ya no sé dónde están mis hermanas, no desde que el estado se las llevo. No tengo ningún tipo de educación; ahorita tengo dinero pero ni siquiera tengo un trabajo real, algo que me guste hacer. Ya no me importa lo que me pase. Así que me voy a casar contigo. Aun no sé lo que significa pero lo haré.”

Había levantado su cuerpo y llevó sus labios a los de Harry, y Harry lo había sostenido mientras se besaban en su obscura y triste oficina que odiaba.

Se habían casado a las dos horas, a Louis se le prometió que viviría por siempre, y Harry se encargaría de él todo ese tiempo.

Y cinco años después, el mismo hombre estaba cubierto por diamantes y chupando la polla de Harry lo suficiente para hacer que lágrimas picaran en sus ojos.

“Louis” dijo, su voz temblando. “Me voy a venir, cariño.”

Louis asintió y bajó su boca, chupando la punta y, cuando Harry le estiró el pelo, soltó la polla de justo a tiempo de que Harry se viniera. Sus garras salieron de nuevo y sintió su lengua transformarse mientras abría la boca y gritaba, el sonido haciendo retumbar la habitación. Se vino por mucho tiempo, las olas de su liberación salpicando sobre la cara de Louis, sobre su pelo, sobre las joyas en su cuello, estas pronto cubiertas en un dorado pálido.

Eventualmente su esposo parpadeó, y miró a Harry con ojos brillantes y  el ceño fruncido.

“Quítame tu raro semen dorado,” dijo. “Y luego follame en nuestra cama.”

“¿Te quieres quitar primero tus joyas, cariño?” Harry preguntó y estiró las manos, su sustancia desapareciendo de la piel de Louis mientras sus manos se movían.

“Absolutamente no” dijo Louis. “En ese caso, ¿cuál sería la parte divertida de tu regalo?”

Harry sonrió, y en el momento que Louis se puso de pie, lo tomó por la cintura y un momento después, estaban en su cama, rodeados de sabanas satinadas y un edredón de piel.

“Te dije que no me movieras” Louis bufó mientras Louis se inclinaba a besarlo, las puntas de su lengua cosquilleando su piel. Pero la pelea se fue de  su voz, muy apenas alzó un brazo y lo paso por el cuello de Harry, una pierna alrededor de su cintura. No hizo comentario alguno sobre las garras arañando su costado, o los dientes afilados mordiendo su piel, o incluso sobre los ojos transformados que lo miraron cuando Harry levantó su cabeza.

“Oops” dijo Harry, haciendo a Louis resoplar y apretar más su pierna alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Harry estiró una mano entre las piernas de Louis, frotando sobre el lugar, haciendo que lubricante apareciera ahí. Louis reclinó su cabeza y jadeó suavemente cuando Harry acarició en la orilla de su agujero, abriéndolo, humedeciéndolo más, sin necesidad de meter una de sus garras primero.

“Eso se siente bastante generoso” Louis dijo. “Más te vale no hacer tú la polla más grande.”

Harry rio débilmente y reajusto sus caderas, tomando su pesada longitud en una mano, dirigiéndola hacia la entrada de su esposo. Los diamantes alrededor del bronceado cuello de Louis parpadearon cuando miró hacia abajo.

“Te adoro.” Harry murmuró mientras introducía la cabeza de su polla, y Louis se quejó.

“Maldito bastardo” chasqueó. “La hiciste más grande.”

“No es cierto.”

“Conozco tu verga, la hiciste más grande.”

“Está bien, tal vez lo hice” suspiró. “¿Quieres que la cambié?”

“No, así está bien” murmuró. “Solo haz que duela menos, por favor.”

“Sí, mi vida” Harry sonrió. Se inclinó para besar a Louis, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante haciendo a Louis gemir. Presionó sus manos en las caderas del hombre más pequeño, lanzando un encantamiento en su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier dolor o incomodidad que tuviera. Louis apreció el gesto levantándose y haciendo un puchero hasta que Harry le dio un beso.

“Me cuidas tan bien” Louis suspiró contra su boca, rascando el pelo de Harry.

“Es el placer de mi vida cuidarte, mi amor” Harry dijo. Su voz engrueso, cercana a su gruñido natural, y esto hizo reír a Louis.

“Eres un anciano” suspiró. “Follame más fuerte, viejo.”

Harry gruño, el sonido haciendo que la cama temblara, y Louis gimió mientras Harry empujo más fuerte contra él, sus caderas chasqueando fuerte contra las de Louis. La cama tembló como un terremoto, y Louis se aferró a la piel de Harry, enterrando sus uñas. Harry podía sentir el cuerpo de Louis contraerse sobre su engrandecida polla, chupando cada centímetro y manteniéndola dentro, tomando cada parte. Su esposo se retorció entre el, apretando fuerte los costados de Harry con sus muslos generosos, arqueándose ante Harry, jadeando y gimiendo recio.

Harry había sido audiencia en las primeras presentaciones de algunos de los compositores más famosos en la historia – Mozart, Bach, Chopin. Y nunca nada había sonado tan dulce en sus oídos como los gemidos y chillidos de Louis.

Continuó empujando, sintiendo lo estrecho, deleitándose con el sudor y lo sonrojado de la piel de Louis, con la forma en que su estómago se estiraba sobre el ligero bulto que la polla de Harry formaba. Jadeó débilmente cuando sintió las cortas uñas de Louis atravesar su piel, el morado oscuro sin duda juntándose sobre las manos de Louis.

“Harry” lloró Louis, empujando sus caderas fuertemente hacia arriba. “¡Harry!”

Harry se empujó, levantando sus manos. La cabeza de Louis estaba firme contra la almohada, pero su cuerpo estaba vertical y rígido, Harry se estiró para agarrar su espalda, el agarre terminando en una de sus amplias nalgas. El cuerpo de Louis se sacudió mientras Harry empujaba fuerte dentro de él, sus bolas hinchadas pegadas contra el trasero de Louis.

“Córrete para mí,”  Harry susurró. “Déjame verte, córrete.”

Louis gimió y su cuerpo tembló como olas de mar, sus músculos en espasmos, su rosada polla dura salpicó y envió un blanco pegajoso sobre él. Harry gruño y llevó su boca hacía abajo para lamerlo con su lengua puntiaguda.

“Maravilloso” murmuró. “Eres como una obra de arte. Todo mío.”

“Todo tuyo” Louis repitió, su voz disparándose. “Todo tuyo.”

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y lloró más fuerte cuando Harry se liberó, el estómago de Louis hinchándose con semen mientras Harry se venía dentro de él. Harry besó debajo de su ombligo y luego lentamente lo empujó por las caderas, recostándolo una vez más en el colchón. Louis giró su cabeza, sus aretes brillando otra vez. Se estiró para tomar la cara de Harry, sus dedos cubiertos de Sangre buscando la cara de su compañero, quien ya se estaba deshaciendo de sus características demoníacas.

“Gracias,” murmuró Louis “gracias.”

“No necesitas agradecerme, pero, de nada” Harry sonrió. Tomó la cara de Louis en sus propias manos, y el hombre le sonrió mientras Harry lo bebía. Mejillas afiladas, ojos color cielo en verano, piel acaramelada, eternamente veintiún años.

Mientras Harry lo sostenía, no le dijo de nuevo a Louis que lo amaba. Solo  llevó sus labios a los de Louis y lo besó, lento y suave, disfrutando de cada cresta en la boca de Louis, cada diente afilado, cada movimiento de su lengua.

Ya tendría tiempo para decirle a Louis que lo amaba. Tenían toda la eternidad para hacer eso.

**Author's Note:**

> fkdfld después de tantos años siendo una pasiva en el mundo de las fics I'm here! espero les haya gustado yyyyy sorry si hay errores :c den kudos o dejen un comentario si les gusto! 
> 
> gracias a delaney por dejarme traducir su fic y si pueden vayan a la original a darle amor también! con un kudo basta ♡


End file.
